A conventional way for connecting spokes to a bicycle rim is to drill holes through the rim and bolts extend through the holes and are connected to the spokes. In order to have a light in weight of the combination of the rim and the spokes, the bolts and the spokes are made by aluminum. The holes are drilled large enough to accommodate the bolt and this reduces the structural strength of the rim. Furthermore, the aluminum bolts cannot bear the stress coming from the load of the bicycle and the reaction force from the ground, so that the bolts are often broken.
The present invention intends to provide a safety and reliable structure for securing the spokes to the rim. The rim includes a plurality of recesses defined in an inner periphery thereof and a through hole is defined through an inside of each recess. An end of a spoke is engaged with the recess and the bolt is threadedly connected to the end of the spoke. The through holes are smaller than the hole of the conventional rim so that the rim is strong enough to bear the load and the stress during riding.